


Ka Heluhelu Ma Ke Wā

by lailah



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailah/pseuds/lailah
Summary: Ka Heluhelu Ma Ke Wā translates to Reading In Time. This a collection of Steve McGarrett x Reader fanfiction that I have only recently started to do. It was prompted to me by a follower on tumblr and since then I've really enjoyed working on it!These will mainly be oneshots, however some will have follow ups and additions, but I will always add links to the previous workif they're not following each other! Hopefully you enjoy all enjoy these as much as me!





	1. HR Nightmare

Title: HR Nightmare  
Rating: General   
Words: 308  
Relationship: Steve x Reader  
Characters: Steve, Reader  
Triggers: Slight sexual reference

A/n: well that was my first Character x Reader piece, please let me know what you think and I ALWAYS welcome constructive feedback! Prompts for more of these or other one shots/multi chapters are always welcome! You can find me on my tumblr - thoughtlesstales.tumblr.com!

It wasn’t exactly against the rules to have a relationship with a colleague, but I guess it wasn’t exactly welcomed either. We heard all of this at those HR seminars that Steve made us attend and then somehow got himself out of leaving me to deal with a bitching Williams.

I liked to hold that over him. Point out that he was technically sexually harassing one of his subordinates in the office and outside; he got one of those faces when I pointed that out. It was easy to get my laughs in with Steve, he was just too easy sometimes.

“Do I really need to show you my harassment papers from the seminar last week?” I asked laughing to myself when I felt a pair of hands circle my waist. A huff was all I received in return.

“Are you ever going to stop with that?” Was the question I got in return. I could only laugh and hold onto his arms as I leant back against his body. He pressed a kiss to shoulder and I felt him muzzle against my throat. He was in that sort of mood. A mood I had come to love, where he seemed to just need affection and someone close. It normally came after a tough case, where we were all feeling unsettled and scattered.

“Probably not.” I sighed gently turning my face against him and pressing a kiss to his temple. “I’m gonna write it into my vows.” I added with a laugh freezing when I realised what I had said. We had only been together a few months, just long enough for the serious ‘I love yous’ but not so much for the comments about writing sexual harassment into your vows.

“Only if I get to write in that you accosted me first in the men’s locker room.”


	2. HR Nightmare, Round 2

Title: HR nightmare, round 2  
Rating: mature - sexual references  
Word Counts: 781  
Relationship: Steve McGarret x Reader  
Characters: Steve, Reader, Danny, Kono, Chin (Mentioned only)  
Triggers: HR?  
A/N: So I got a Nonny request to do a continuation of HR Nightmare, here it is! I hope you like it and laugh as much as I did writing it! Prompts are always welcome, and you can find me on tumblr @thoughtlesstales

“Excuse me.” I raised my hand, surrounded by about 20 other people, including my colleagues. The governor this time had sent us on another sexual harassment seminar all because Steve had missed the last three and as punishment all of us had to attend. Even though we had only attended less than a few weeks ago.  


“Yes, Miss?” The instructor answered nodding in my direction. I could feel eyes on me as I spoke, a small smile curling at the corners of my lips.

“Y/N, Five-0, I had a hypothetical question?” I answered crossing my legs and leaning back into the chair. Steve was going to kill me for this, but if I had to endure another one of these talks, then I was certainly going to have some fun with it.

“Please, go ahead.” The instructor sat herself down on the edge of the desk at the front of the room and waited patiently for me to go ahead.

“Well, I was just wondering - what would happen to someone if someone was making lewd remarks to someone they worked with, as well inappropriately touching them in the workplace?” I asked nonchalantly. While I was able to keep a straight and professional face, my colleagues were not. I heard Danny start choking on the coffee he had just taken a sip of, Kono half laugh before turning into a cough and Chin, well when I glanced at him he was just shaking his head. Sadly, I couldn’t see Steve as he was sat just behind me.

“Okay, what kind of comments are we talking about, and what are classed as inappropriate touching?” The instructor asked, I clearly had her attention as she pushed away from the desk and was eyeing us all seriously.

“So comments could be like, wanting to take them home and do particular things to them, or just not at home, in the office as well over desks and well, under them.” I explained seriously, linking my hands in my lap. “And touching could be in the realm of, placing hands onto someone’s waist or their thigh which would considered to high for it to be professional or a friendly touch.” I answered finishing my clarification.

“Has this actually happened Miss Y/N?” The instructor asked eyeing the four of us, the look in her eyes not something you wanted to mess with. “Because if this has then it would be extremely serious, I’m sure enough for dismissal.” She answered flatly, but I could hear the touch of concern.

“Oh no of course not, it was just a hypothetical question so I was better able to understand what you talking about.” I answered innocently smoothing my hand over said skirt Steve had been attempting to get his hands under on the drive in.

“I have one as well?” Danny said, joining the conversation. This time I heard a quiet groan from behind me. I bit back the smile. The instructor nodded and Danny shifted in his chair. “Again, my question is hypothetical -” Danny explained with a serious nod. “Does it matter if your colleague was the same sex as you and making those lewd remarks and inapproaite touching?” I was slowly dying in the chair next to Danny, hidding my laugher behind my paper coffee cup.

“No of course not!” The instructor confirmed firmly. “Sexual orientation does not factor into any reports made, sexual harassment is sexual harassment.” The instructor clarifide, her arms folding tightly across her chest.

“Good!” Danny answered a little more excited than I knew what to make off. “So hypothetically, your colleague; let’s say boss.” Danny shrugged, I watched him with wide eyes. He was hell of a lot braver than me. “Was cornering you in the office and, lets say, encouraging you strongly to have sex with him for better benefits on the job, this would fall under sexual harassment?” Danny asked, how he was keeping his face so serious I didn’t know. We were falling apart.

“Yes!” She cried throwing her hands up. “That would be definitely be a lot more than sexual harassment. Commander McGarrett, is there something I should about your team?” That was it, none of us could keep it together anymore as she called Steve out, we broke down into our chairs crying with laughter.

“No.” Steve croaked. “No Ma’am.” He added after a breath, I turned in my chair to look at him. Seeing the red creeping up his skin and the glare in his eyes as he watched me and Danny. We were so screwed.


	3. When it rains, it pours

 

Title: When it rains, it pours  
Rating: Teen  
Words: 452  
Relationship: Steve McGarrett x Reader  
Characters: Steve McGarrett, Reader, Danny   
Triggers: Character death, angst, so much angst.

A/N: So I am blaming this fully on [@mcdannowave](https://tmblr.co/mARfiSHq_Z2H1ZrjsWoFsjA) who reblogged [this](https://66.media.tumblr.com/402aee0b66c93d616767d90f0e7a209a/tumblr_inline_pkmyjtk9is1wqf0c5_500.gif) gif which then appeared on my timeline. Eh, I think I broke my own heart :( Prompts always welcome, you can find me on my tumblr @thoughtlesstales

* * *

 

When it rained, it poured. The year had been one of the worst yet. They had lost so many and I watched as we lost another. Danny lay silently in the bed. The colour fading from his face and the heat from his body. The chill sinking into me as I still held onto his hand.

Tears ran silently down my face, they didn’t stop. I didn’t know how to stop them. My heart was breaking as I lost one of my best friends. The man that had brought me to the island, introduced me to the man that I married and walked me down the aisle. He was there every step of the way and now he wasn’t. I felt lost already.

I turned to look for my husband, someone I knew would be taking this loss as hard as I was, but I looked around the hospital room he wasn’t there. He had been there only moments ago. I scrubbed at my face and reluctantly left Danny in the bed, which was one of the hardest things I had done so far this evening. I asked the nurse if she had seen him, she pointed towards the accident and emergency entrance. I followed her direction and before I even got to the door I could hear the rain falling. It was like a storm, the noise thundering down the corridor, louder than any noise the people around me were making.

I stepped through the sliding doors and the heat from the day still me, it was warm, but it did nothing to chase the chill from my bones. I looked around for Steve, my eyes searching the thick falling rain and finally spotting him. He stood in the middle of the car park. Rain falling from like the tears I knew would be falling from his heart.

I went to him, soaked the skin in seconds, my hair flattened against against face as I crossed the road to him. My hands found him the moment I was close enough, wrapping around his waist and holding on like he might vanish on me as well. My fingers dug in, never letting go. My face pressed into his throat as my own tears once more. It was cleansing and rush of every emotion I had ever felt towards Danny Williams rushing to the surface and flowing free from me in a burst. Hidden by the storm that brewed over head.

I the felt the hands of my husband wrap around me, holding onto me just as tightly. Falling into each other and never letting go. We would get through this one day, but for now we could only stand with each other.


	4. Positive, Chapter 1

Title: Positive, Chapter 1  
Rating: Teen  
Words: 693  
Relationship: Steve McGarrett x Reader  
Characters: Steve,Reader  
Triggers: Pregnancy, worry about pregnancy

A/N: So here is the beginning of a little something I was thinking about on the bus to work tonight, I’ll be writing it in little instalments because I’m mean! Hope you like, feedback welcome! Prompts always welcome, you can find me on tumblr @thoughtlesstales

Send prompts!! Please??

* * *

 

I stared down at the little white stick in my hands, the anxiety and nausea forming with rapid intensity. The room seemed to spin every time i looked up from it, nothing was helping. Not the slow deep breaths, or the wishful thinking that it might be wrong. Nothing was working and I felt like I was going to pass out any minute from now.

I couldn’t be pregnant we had been so careful, it was too early in our relationship for me to turn around and say that I was pregnant with his child. I couldn’t even say we’d been dating for years, it only came to months and yet ‘pregnant’ was displayed on the little digital screen no more than minutes after I had peed on the damn thing. My hands shook, making the stick blur as tears swam in my eyes, not yet breaking free and running down my cheeks.

For what felt like hours I sat there, staring at the pregancy wishing it all away and wanting a do-over. Was I even ready to have children, did I ever want children. It wasn’t something I had ever really consider and since meeting Steve I had thought about occastionally. Those slow days where were curled up on the couch watching TV or down in the water.I wondered what it would be like to have a sleeping baby in my arms or a toddler running in and out of the waves. However, they were brief moments, not something I wanted to act upon, especially this soon into a relationship.

“Y/N?” I heard my name called from downstairs. He was home, I could hear the concern. I thought back to when I called in sick this morning and ended up speaking to Danny instead of Steve. I had heard my phone going throughout the afternoon, but I just hadn’t reacted. My mind too preoccupied. When I phoned this morning, I had just laughed along with Danny who had teased with great joy, asking if I was actually pregnant where I was throwing up. I had taken just as much pleasure in telling the other man to ‘fuck off’ before hanging up with laughter in my throat; but I got to thinking later. The thought sinking in and making me realise

it had been a couple of months since my last period.

I looked with haste around the bathroom, looking for somewhere to hide the test until I could figure this out. Not quite wanting to throw it away either. I saw my makeup bag on hte counter and slid the stick inside, zipping it shut. Out of sight, out of mind. I flushed the toilet and then washed my hands, before heading out to meet Steve somewhere in the house. By the time I had come out of the bathroom Steve was already half up the stairs, meeting me at the top.

“Hey” He greeted me softly, his brow creased with concern and his blue hues almost glittered under the low light streaming in from the windows. Would our baby have his eyes or mine? “How you feeling? Danny said you didn’t sound so good on the phone this morning?”

“A little better” I answered quietly, forcing a smile onto my face, dragging a hand through my mess of hair only pinned back by a half broken claw clip. You have to tell him. Tell him now. The thoughts battered me like rocks, but I kept freezing every time the words tried to form upon my lips.

“Good, I brought you some soup, I didn’t know if you would be up for eating anything?” His hand came up, brushing back a curl of hair that had broken free from my clip. I leaned into his touch. It was soft, gentle and loving. I could feel it every time. I would make an amazing father. I knew that much. But did he want kids with me? Did he want kids now? Could I force that upon him?

“That sounds perfect.” I answered with a breath and a genuine smile this time. It couple wait a couple of days, just a couple.


	5. Positive, Chapter 2

Title: Positive, Chapter 2  
Rating: Teen  
Words: 1040  
Relationship: Steve McGarrett x Reader  
Characters: Steve, Reader, Kono  
Triggers: Pregnancy, worries about pregnancy

A/N: Well, here’s part two. This just keeps flowing outta me…… 

Prompts!!!! please???? Find me @thoughtlesstales on tumblr!!

* * *

 

Those couple of days, well they turned into three weeks. I kept blagging it off as a sickness bug that wasn’t shifting whenever I was spotted looking a little green, I knew it would only byu me so much time before they all started to ask questions. I kept pulling myself out of the field as well, saying that I had paperwork to do and complete, that I was behind. Anything really to keep myself out of a situation that would put myself or the child I carried in danger. In those weeks I went to the doctor, they confirmed it for me as well via a blood test. Gave me bumf and vitamins to take to help.Though nothing much was helping with the sickness.

I knew I needed to tell Steve, I was half way through the second month of the pregnancy and still I hadn’t found the courage. I had had moments where I almost just blurted it out to him, but I froze each time.

My fear was that he wouldn’t want this child with me and I would be left with the option of having to raise them alone. Which in my eyes would mean I would no longer be able to work for Five-0. I couldn’t exactly raise the bosses child while still working for him. I knew rationally I was making this into a bigger deal than it really was. I knew Steve wasn’t the type of guy that would turn his back; so why couldn’t I just be honest?

He knew something was wrong, I had been growing more and more distant over the last few weeks. I had been pretty much avoiding him for the last few weeks, find an excuse not partner up with him on cases. Telling him that I was too tired when he asked me to come home with him in the evenings, or when he asked to come over. He didn’t press, but I knew it was bothering him and he would say something soon. Danny had already been dropping hints, asking subtly if something was wrong.

I knew I needed to talk to someone. Figure this out, out loud so I could hear it for myself. Tell someone to make it real and make me act. I just felt so stupid, irrational to the point I was driving myself insane. So I went to the one person I knew I could speak too and not have to worry about her saying anything until I was ready.

“Y/N?” It was late when Kono answered the door, there was no concern on her face at my unexpected arrival, it wasn’t the first time we had appeared on each other doorsteps late into the evening.

“I’m pregnant” The statement just seemed to bubble up, the anticipation of actually telling someone too overwhelming for me to handle anymore. “Nearly two and half months” With the anticipation came the fear of her reaction and what she might say, instinctively my hand dropped to my stomach. Almost like I was protecting the life inside of me from whatever she might say.

Instead of saying anything, Kono just stepped back and held the door open for me. I stepped inside and headed for the couch where I curled into the corner and waited for her to take her seat. “I’m assuming it’s Steve’s?” She asked quietly, watching me with those eyes that never missed a thing.

“Of course” I answered almost defensively. The team knew we had been dating for the last nine months, exclusively. Kono nodded slowly. I watched her face, looking for anything that might give away what she was feeling, what she might say.

“How long have you known?”

“Three weeks, I was going to tell Steve after I found out but I kept putting it off again and again.” I answered quietly. “I don’t know what to do though, I haven’t told Steve. I don’t know how he’s going to react, we’ve only been together really for a few months. Everything is just so sudden!” And with that the tears came, slowly at first, fat globes of water running down my cheeks, until the ugly crying began.

Kono moved instantly, pulling me into her arms and hugging it out for as long as it would take. “Oh god Y/N” she sighed gently, I could hear the amusement in her voice. We sat there for a while, me crying and Kono just holding onto me and swaying slightly, which was actually making me feel more sick than anything else.

“Please stop the swaying, or I’m gonna throw up.” I muttered pulling away, wiping at my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt. “I’m sorry, it’s just been shit these last few weeks and I’ve been keeping all bottled up and you, well you were just there.”

“Don’t worry about it, seriously I’m glad you’ve told me what’s going on. We’ve been worried like hell.” She answered reaching across me and grabbing a tissue box that was on the end table. “We thought you working up the courage to hand in your notice or something, worst case scenario you were dying.” She laughed with a roll of her eyes. Of course she would find something to try and make it funny.

“Ha ha.” I huffed sarcastically, wiping at my eyes with the tissues she handed me.

“Seriously though, I think your making this bigger than it needs to be and working yourself into a state over something, which yes is a big deal, but equally it’s something I can see Steve being pretty thrilled about if I’m honest.”

“Really? I honestly can’t see it, we’ve only been together a few months and I’m gonna be tiring him down with a kid?”

“You really think that little of him? He wants all of that, the wife, the kids, the house with the white picket fence. He wants it with you.” She answered with a soft smile and hand in my own. “Give him a chance and tell him what’s going on, because he’s worried out of his mind about you and you’ve only been shutting him out. We both know Steve does not deal well with being shut out.”


	6. Positive, Chapter 3

Title: Positive Pt3  
Rating: General  
Word Count 1519  
Relationship: Steve McGarret x Reader  
Characters: Steve McGarret, Reader  
Triggers: Pregnancy, morning sickness  
A/N: Not much to say, other than here is part 3!

Prompts always welcome! You can find me over at @thoughtlesstales on tumblr!

It seemed Kono was right in saying that Steve wouldn’t stay quiet for long. It had taken only another week for Steve to start showing up on my doorstep, hammering on my door wanting to know what was happening. Why I was shutting him out and why I wasn’t talking to him. I didn’t answer the door the first time, keeping it dark and shut as he stood there for ten minutes shouting. He knew I was home, my car out front and me phoning in sick that morning.  


The second time I relented, opening the door moments after I heard his fist banging against the wood. I stood there in the doorway, a knit jumper hanging loosely from my slight frame. I was starting to show, a small bump protruding against my skin. I fell in love more with my unborn child when I noticed the curve to my stomach, just over twelve weeks pregnant and my little bean was already making themselves known. My doctor had told me I may start to show quite early, apparently with your first it happens.

I stared at him silently, unable to find the words to speak at he looked at him. A thunderous expression on his features as he looked back at me. “Are you not going to say anything?” He asked bluntly, his hands forming fists by his side. I angered him so much.

“If you’re going to snap at me, then I’m not going to speak to you - we need to talk yes, but I’m not going to do while you’re like this Steve.” I answered softly, the tiredness which had seeped into my soul clearly coming through into my words. I had had a shit day, but body felt like it was being hit with bricks and I was exhausted for what seemed like no apparent reason, but I knew it was our child.

He clearly saw what had been trying and failing to hide, my exhaustion. The anger seeped away from him and he relaxed to stand in front me. “I’m sorry.” He answered. “I’m worried, you’ve been shutting me out for weeks and I have no idea what is going on, what I did for you do it?” He pressed, I could see the confusion and anger in his face and I was angry at myself for causing it.

I stepped back to let him into my home, closing the door when accepted the invitation and walked in. “There are beers in the fridge.” I added with a breath as I shut the door behind him, he would need one. He asked if I wanted one, I shook my head and gave thanks, but no. He gave me a funny look, I was never one to turn down a drink before now. He went and grabbed his own drink and came back into the sitting room, joining me on the couch at the other the end. The space between us seeming like miles.

I took a few breaths to steady my racing heart, it was pounding in my chest as I looked down at my hands in my lap. I picked at my nails, taking one last breath before looking up at Steve. “I - I need to tell you something.” I breathed digging my nails into my palms. “I’ve been trying to figure it out, figure out how to tell you, but I haven’t been doing to well.”

“What’s going on (Y/N)?” He spoke softly, so softly and so kind it made my heart ache. He was going to hate me for not telling him. Making him miss out on the beginnings of learning that I was pregnant, being with me even just in the beginning when it was confirmed by the doctor.

“I’m pregnant.” I answered simply, there was no other way to tell him that I was carrying his child, i had been putting it off for weeks already. I couldn’t do it any longer.

“What?” I looked at up at Steve, seeing his blue eyes widened in shock, clearly not expecting that news to be broken to him. “You can’t be, we were careful?” He added with a quick succession of breaths.

“Well I am.” I answered, my hand moving to cover my unborn child, a protective move maybe at his admission that I couldn’t be. “This child is yours Steve, I haven’t been with anyone else and I hadn’t been with anyone for months when I met you.” I explained softly. My hands itches to reach for him, to feel his touch on my skin as we sat there; but I fell miles away from him. The connection that seemed to burn like electricity vanished in that moment.

“How long?” He asked shaking his head and drawing in a deep breath. “How long have you known?”

“Nearly a month.” I admitted. Ashamed of my admission. I should have told him sooner, I know that; but finding the words i just hadn’t been able to do.

“You’ve known for a month and you didn’t say anything? That’s my child as well?” I could see the anger flaring up in his eyes. He had every right to be angry, but it still hurt. What else did I expect, did I want him to jump for joy and swing me around until we were both falling in a heap of laughter? Maybe? I don’t know, anything would have been better than the anger.

“I know.” I answered calmly, I had to stay calm, I had no right to be angry with him for being upset. Just stay calm, I took a deep breath. “And I am sorry, it was a shock to learn that I was pregnant, and we were still so new I didn’t think you’d want this with me, I ended up scaring myself with it all.” I explained pulling at the skin on the sides of thumbs again. “I know there is no excuse, I am sorry, so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

I watched as he pushed up off the couch and started to pace the length of my sitting room. This could have gone so much better if I had told him immediately. What had I been thinking. Even if he didn’t want this child with me, I still should have told him sooner. I continued to watch him pace back and forth, his restless repetitive motion starting to make me feel a little queasy. However, that was all it took for my stomach to flip and want to see the world. I cursed quietly, jumping from my seat and high tailing it for the toilet. I could hear Steve hot on my heels, but I paid no attention as I pushed through the door and fell to the floor kneeling over the toilet, heaving what little food I had been able to eat earlier.

Between the heaving, I felt Steve’s hand at my back, rubbing slow circles into my skin. His other hand kept my hair at bay as I vomited. I listened to him speak so softly against my ear, telling me it was going to be okay. Was it? Finishing, I flushed the evidence away and sat back, all but seating myself into Steve’s lap. He didn’t say anything though, just handed me some tissue and wrapped an arm around my waist, holding me close and tight against him.

I leant my head back against his shoulder and closed my eyes. I missed this. The touch of his skin, the smell of something that so completely and uniquely Steve. Something I couldn’t find anywhere else  “I’ve missed you.” I murmured softly, burrowing my nose against his throat, letting out a small sigh.

“I’ve missed you.” He repeated pressing a kiss to my temple and folding his other arm around my waist, holding into me tight for a moment. But then he pulled his arm back, I thought he was pulling away, remembering what I had done and remembering he hated me. However, he didn’t say anything, instead his hand moved my jumper out the way slightly, revealing small bump I carried. I watched as he watched in wonder, the sight of our child growing within me. A gentle smile curled the corners of my lips as his curiosity went a step further, his hand spreading against my skin. Rough, worked hands pressing against the soft skin of my abdomen, covering where our child slept.

“I’m sorry.” I whispered once more, breaking the silence around us. He tilted his head to look at me, shaking it when he must have seen the sadness in my eyes.

“It’s okay.” He answered just as quietly, his hand coming away from my stomach and brushing back my hair from my face. “We’ll figure this out, okay?” I nodded, because I couldn’t find the words to speak, my throat locked up with emotion and my eyes stung with the need to cry. Instead to tucked my head against his chest and wrapped my fingers tightly into his shirt, holding on for dear life, holding on until the emotion passed.


	7. One Night. Just One Night

Title: One Night. Just One Night  
Word Count: 3821  
Rating: Explict. Not Decent in anyway!  
Relationship: Steve McGarrett x Reader  
Characters: Steve McGarrett, Reader  
Triggers: Sex. Lots of Sex. Dominant Undertones (or overtones, I don’t know)  


A/N: Well, this was not meant to be as long as it is. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy and feedback is always welcome! 

Please feel free to send prompts my way! You can find me over @thoughtlesstales on tumblr!

I wasn’t exactly looking for a man to take back to my hotel room, but I wasn’t about to turn one away if they were right. I had been sat for about an hour, nursing my way through a few bottles of beer when I spotted him. The dark haired, tall and certainly muscled adonis that walked through the door. Now, he would be someone that I wouldn’t be kicking outta bed in the morning. Just looking at him I knew he sex had to be good, I was wishing for it to be good because a man like that could not be good at something so primal. **  
**

I watched him take at seat next to another man who was equally good looking, but in his own right, he didn’t hold a light to the brunette in my eyes and at the minute it wasn’t my brain talking. I flagged down the bartender, asking him to sort a drink for the man and another for his friend just because I was a nice person. I watched him follow my orders and realized that I could be being a little presumptuous and would a man like that welcome a woman sending him drinks? Christ, what did it matter anyway. I wasn’t looking for a long time relationship with this guy, just a one night stand. I wasn’t going to be seeing him again.

I watched at the drinks were placed down in front of them and watched at the bartender pointed towards me, I saluted them and took a drink of my own, watched the dark haired man as I did so. Making sure he knew it was him that I was interested in. My phoned dinged beside him, reminding me of a meeting I had tomorrow morning. When I looked back up from it, the pair were laughing and the blonde was slapping the man on the back as he got up from his seat and headed towards me. Now, I was just praying he wasn’t married.

“Hey there.” I greeted with a smile, my (Your accent) slipping through with each word. He thanked for me his beer and I nodded in return, suddenly falling silent for a moment. I turned in my seat and faced him straight on. “So I’m not one to beat around the bush, I’m not interested in sitting here and making small talk for another hour, all I want from you is a night in my hotel room. All night long.” I answered all in one breath, stopping myself with a swig of my beer.

“Well then.” Tall, dark and yummy answered with a wry smile and a drink of his beer. “So it’s just one night, all night long?” He asked quirking his brow as he looked at me. A thoughtful expression creasing his features.

“One night, no strings attached.” I reiterated with a nod. I wasn’t interested in anything more and that was simple. The man nodded and drained the beer he held in his hand. I took it for the answer that it was and followed suit, setting it down on the bar when I was done. I picked up my phone and grabbed my jacket that was hanging on the back of the seat, pulling cash from the pocket and throwing it down on the bar, enough to cover the tab and a little extra for the bar keep. Indicating that I was ready to leave.

He stood and together we walked out the bar, leaving his friend and everyone else behind.

As we stepped out the bar, i shrugged my jacket on a chill was starting to set in. The brunette fell into step beside me as I headed for the steps leading to the beach, a short walk later and we were making the climb to my hotel. We walked in silence, neither of us saying anything as we made the short journey. Maybe I had been waiting for him to speak, but then again I had nothing to say either.

I nodded to the night desk as we past and ignored the smile of his as we passed, he knew I was here alone and there was no one else with me, which meant he knew this was a guy I had picked up on my ventures. Pressing the call bell for the lift I waited, turning to face him. He had a smile curling at his lips, tilting my head in question he laughed.

“You haven’t said a word to me since we left the bar, makes me wonder if you’re nervous.” He chuckled tucking his hands into his front pocket. A smile pulled at my own lips.

“Nervous no.” I hummed softly as the doors opened in front of us. The adonis motioned for me to enter first, so I did - stepping in as he followed, hitting the button for the 34rd floor. The moment the door shut I turned to him, pressing a hand to his chest as I backed him against the lift wall. “I just don’t believe in talking for the sake of it, I also don’t require to know anything about you.” I murmured, my eyes darkening with the lust which coursed through my veins. I pressed flush against him, watching him under hood eyes, as I tipped my mouth closer to his. There was no indication that I couldn’t continue so I pressed my mouth against his. Kissing him slow.

He didn’t attempt to challenge me and take over the kiss, simply responding to pace I set and soft brush of lips as we kissed. My hands skated across his ribs, finding the edge of his shirt and itching to go under just as we arrived to the floor. I pulled back with a coy smile and sigh as I turned and left the lift, my hand reaching back and catching his hand pulling him out with me.

We moved down the hall, him catching up to me and his hands curling around my waist under my jacket and shirt. The touch of skin electric, making me sigh and falter in my step. We reached my door with a stumble, him pressing me against the door as he hands urged further into my shirt, fingertips brushing against the underside of my covered breast. A low breathless whisper passed my lips as I fumbled to find the card, finding it even harder to push it into the slot to open the door.

The door fell open in front of me and we fell into the room. Him spinning me trapping me against the wall before I could even take a breath. The door slammed shut and with a gasp I was off my feet as he lifted me. My legs wrapped around his waist and my hands gripped his wide, solid shoulders as my head fell back hitting the wall with a thud. His mouth was against my throat, sucking and biting the length of the column, with gentle flicks of his tongue. I rocked my hips against him, attempting to find friction on the seam of my jeans, I needed something. Anything.

With me trapped between the wall and him, he released my thighs and tore my jacket down my arms. Dragging my shirt over my head. Leaving me in bra, a black lace number I had put on earlier without even thinking this may have happened. His mouth wrapped around a peaked nippled, suckling it through the course lace with a brutal latch. I hissed with pleasure, rutting my hips against him with enough force to knock him backwards. He stepped back with the motion pulling me with him, turning and taking us to the bed in the centre of the room. I fell backwards onto the bed with a laugh, laying half on and half off the bed with my booted feet brushing the floor.

I pushed up onto my elbows watching as the man stripped his shirt over his arms and pulled the grey t-shirt over his head, revealing the curves and edges of muscle below. I sucked in a breath as my eyes wandered from his face, down his body, following the dusty trail of dark hair leading below his belt. I ran my tongue over my lips in anticipation. I didn’t realise how much I wanted this until now. When my eyes landed back on his face, he had a smug look there which only made want him more. He was confident about his body, he knew what it did to women and he wasn’t ashamed of that.

I pushed off my elbows, sitting on the edge of the bed in front of him, my face level with his chest as i looked up into those piercing blue eyes. His hands went for his belt, but instead i battered them away. I wanted this. My hands circled around the belt head, unbuckling it with slow precise movements. Teasing. The anticipation there for us both as I pulled it from around his waist, dragging against the material of his pants. Once free it dropped it to the floor with his shirts, then my hands moved to the button, releasing it. The zip inched down with each movement I made pulling the sides apart.

I could see his excitement, the growing appendage confined within his boxers. I looked up and found him watching me, it was impossible, but the blue of his eyes seemed to grow brighter with desire. I pushed his pants down to his ankles, leaving them trapped there by his own boots. All that left him with, with the black boxer shorts which did nothing to stop me. I moved further forward, tilting my head down until I pressed my nose against the ridge of his erection through the thin material, dragging it down the length of him. I felt the shudder of his body rather than seeing it. My sense were completely consumed by him, the scent of man filling my mind and adding fuel to the burning desire burning bright in my own core.

I lifted by head back up, stopping once to nip at the sensitive skin through the fabric, both seeing and feeling the jump that he made at my motion. But, interestingly I saw his cock twitch and dampen his boxers at the head. He liked it. With that low preditary sound echoing in my ears I reached for the waist band, and slowly started to pull then down. Revealing only the head of cock, trapping it against his body. I flicked my tongue across the head, catching up a drop of the pre-cum with the tip of my tongue. A slow hiss of breath, ruffled my hair and when I looked back up, his eyes bore down on me. Watching my every move. A smile curled at my lips.

I licked at the head of his dick again, before pulling his boxers down completely and showing his bobbing cock the light of day. The adonis hissed at the released, I tipped my head back and watched as he his lulled back and his hands turned to fists at his sides. I went back to the object my desire, leaning up a little to wrap my mouth around the beautiful deep red head of cock, sucking softly and enjoying the sounds I drew from the man. I inched my head down with a slow and controlled, I could feel hit hips rollings just slightly.Wanting to move, wanting to thrust and fuck my mouth. However, i was in control, this was all mine right now and I planned to savour it.

I continued down until I felt the head of cock hit the back of throat, and with a relaxed breath I exhaled and took him a little bit further, almost choking myself as my throat tightened around him. I heard the pained sound escape his throat, his hand coming up and tightening within my hair, pulling at the roots. I had to pull back, take a breath and start over. I pulled back to the head of his cock, flicking my tongue back and forth, taste the saltyness of the pre-cum which was leaking freely. I pulled off with a ‘pop’, licking my lips before I started to run my tongue along the veins that travelled the length of his dick. Pathways for me to follow. I nipped at him every now and then and he would make a delicious sound and grip my hair tighter within his grasp.

I took him in my mouth a few more times, working him harder with my mouth and hand as I worked to get him as hard as I possibly could. He was thrusting his hips by this point, pushing his cock further and harder into my mouth with welcomed moans on my part. I loved the feel of him in my mouth. I wanted to taste his cum, feel him spurting down the back of my throat, choking me on his length as he took the pleasure he wanted from me.

However, it seemed Mr Adonis had another idea. He pulled back, breathless and shaking under my touch. He pulled up by my hair, not enough to really hurt me, but enough I felt it. In the process he tied his boots off, kicking his pants off in the process, not and easy feet, I’d give him that. His mouth crashed against mine, as I stood upright. He controlled the kiss, fully and punishingly. He bit at my lips, with soothing flicks of tongue. He was everywhere and I couldn’t breath.

He hands pulled at my bra, unhooking it and dragging it down my arms. Then they were at my pants, pulling them apart and pushing them down my thighs, until the pooled at my ankles, like his before. There was no finesse now, just pure lust that took control. He walked me backwards until the backs of my calves touched the bed and with a push I was sprawled back onto the sheets. It was a breathless moment, the wind knocked from my lungs as it happened and before I could catch my breath, he was on his knees.

He knelt in front of me, his hands pulling my boots and socks from my feet and discarding them. Next my jeans, pulled down over my legs and added to the collection of clothing. It was heedy, I knew it was slick between my thighs. I could feel it, I was ready to take this man, over and over again and feel sated and relaxed in the morning. Once I was as naked as the day I was born, I felt his lips pressed against my ankle and slowly he kissed his way up the length of my legs. Stopping to nip at the back of knee and sensation making me jump a little, but the sooth flick of his tongue made my hips roll against the bed sheets. More. I wanted more.

I felt his breath against my burning core before I realized he had travelled so far. When I looked down I could see him hovering above my sweet cunt waiting for me to look. He wanted me to know, wanted me to feel the anticipation of his mouth against me. I was ready. God, was I ready. Then his mouth was against me, slow at first. Soft kisses to the lips of my pussy. One to the hood of my clit that was growing more and more sensitive. I rocked my hips, attempting to urge him on. However, instead he pinned my hips to the bed, stopping me in my tracks.

He blew a soft cool breath over me and I moaned softly in response. Come on. I was begging him silently. Then his mouth was over me, suckling at my clit was a harsh breath and I bucked uncontrollably at the motion. Not expecting, but needing it as well. I cry passed my parted lips. My hands fisting into the bed sheets below. His teeth nipped harshly and painfully, but it was the fine line between pleasure and pain that had me wanting more. He released the sensitive bud and flicked his tongue lower, diving into me and tasting the pure essence which was who I was. I could feel him within me, driving deeper and making himself wider to fill me, but it wasn’t enough. He was pushing me closer, the heat building. The tingle at the base of my spine starting to shine.

He removed his mouth and moaned with disappointment, only to hear his laugh in response. He licked leisurely at my cunt. Taking his sweet time to tease me. Then there was one. He slid a finger into my heat. curling it ever so slightly against the roof my cunt, catching that spot ever so gently. That was it. That was what I needed. My hips rolled trying to find it again, I needed it again. Then there was two, he scissored his fingers within me. Stretching me slowing, too slow. My hands released the sheets, one finding his head and flexing against his scalp as it tightened around his hair, pulling and pushing all at the same time. My hand cupped my breast, rolling an aroused nipple between my fingers.

Then it seemed to happen all too quickly. Three fingers entered my clenching cunt. Stretching me deliciously. I cried out, my hands tightening in his hair, pinching my nipple harder. His mouth glued to my clit as he suckled hard, his fingers curled and pumping within me. It was coming quickly. The heat, the tingling grew with intensity that turned out to me blinding. When I came around his digits I arched off the bed, my body curling in ways it probably shouldn’t have. Tears came to my eyes and I knew this was what I had been waiting for. He played my body like an expect.

I shook beneath him, feeling him ride me through the orgasm that rocked my body and most likely woke my neighbours as I cried out. However, before it was truly over I felt him sliding into me. I could feel him stretching me, the dull ache as he did so gratifying on more levels than i could comprehend in this moment. My thighs widened and wrapped around his waist to allow him to enter me further, I felt him bottom out within me and I rocked my hips against him. Testing. It was better than I could have wished for. He filled me so heavenly, I could have cried.

His body leaned over mine, his hands gathering mine and pinning them solidly above my head. A strong show of masculinity which someone else might not have been able to pull off, but he did so well. my body ached gently below him as he started to move. Slowly as first, his length seated within me and sliding against my walls. The pace increased, and the profanity which fell from my lips as he did so would have made a sailor blush. I rocked my hips in motion against his, matching him beat for beat as he fucked me. I could feel myself moving every time his hips slammed against mine. I could feel the wetness of tears as they slid down my temples.

I could feel his mouth biting and sucking against my throat. Marks would be left, and I was okay with that. For this night, I was his. He was consuming every part of me in this room and I could deal with that fact, I was happy with that. His hands released mine, and he was moving my body, turning me over onto my hands and knees. I followed the request, doing as I was told.

He knelt behind me, pushing himself back into my greedy cunt. My hands clutching at the sheets beside my head, as his own hand tangled within my hair, pushing me into the mattress. I was encouraging him on. Begging him not to stop. Don’t stop. He fucked me with an intensity that blinded my body.

It happened without my knowing. MY body peaking and falling over the edge with a screaming cry and breathless whispers. My knees were weak unable to hold my body up. His arms branded around my waist, drawing me up so I was flush against his body, kneeling just like him. My cunt milked at his cock, begging him to come with me, pulling him to cliff side I had just fallen with such happiness over. To which he did. I felt the hot spurts of cum paint the walls of my cunt. I felt his mouth latch to my shoulder as he bit down, covering his own shot of ecstasy.

Maybe it was only seconds, but it felt like minutes passed as we both knelt there waiting for out sense to come back. He moved first, easing backwards to stand pulling out me. It was an ache that was welcome. I felt his seed running down the insides of my thighs as he pulled back and I heard the moan of pure primal need in response. It was a sight I would have liked to have seen.

He helped me off the bed, my knees still weak and holding my body, just. We stumbled to the shower, smiles and laughter. This wasn’t something I normally did. Shower with someone after the act of sex, but it felt right and welcome. We washed each other with tender touches and apologies of marks left on bodies. Before eventually moving back to the bed and falling into it. Only to be woken hours later for another round.

-

“Ahh, (Y/N) I’m glad you could make it.” I stood across from the governor of Hawaii smiling as he offered his hand. I shook it with a smile and then seated myself into the chair behind. “I’m thrilled you were able to come in this morning and meet the commander of Five-0 before you start on Thursday.”

“Likewise, I’m excited to be working with them."I truly was. This was a fresh start for me, a new life in the land of paradise.

"Great - ” I could see he was about to continue, but instead the intercom went off announcing a Commander McGarrett had arrived. The older man instructed for him to be sent in and I rose from my chair ready to greet the man I would now be working for.

Though to my suprise, the man that I spent the night fucking into this morning walked into office and I thought some bad joke was being played. The moment I saw him, I froze, and he seemed to do the same. I didn’t hear the governor speaking, introducing us. My gaze was firmly fixed on one Commander Steve McGarrett, head of the Five-0 task force.


End file.
